herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Nagumo
|origin = Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest |occupation = Student Gold Level Synergist Member of the Hero Party (defected) |skills = Marksman Demonic Strength, Speed and Durability Weapon Creation Crimson Mana (formerly sky blue) Regeneration Invulnerability Spirit Magic |hobby = Reading Manga, Watching Anime, Play Video Games (pre-fall) Killing, Creating weapons, Eating Monster meat to gain power (Post-Fall) |goals = Kill Ehit Getting the way to return to Japan (both suceeded) |family = Unnamed Paternal Grandfather Unnamed Paternal Grandmother Shuu Nagumo (Father) Sumire Nagumo (Mother) Yue (First Wife) Shea Haulia (Second Wife) Tio Klarus (Third Wife) Kaori Shirasaki (Fourth Wife) Shizuku Yaegashi (Fifth Wife) Aiko Hatayama (Sixth Wife) Liliana S. B. Heiligh (Seventh Wife) Remia (Eighth Wife) Myu (Step-daughter) |friends = Returnees Meld Loggins Heiligh Kingdom Kouki Amanogawa (frenemies) |enemies = Daisuke Hiyama (once bully pre fall now victim after murdering him post fall) Demonic Monsters Eri Nakamura any of his classmates who became traitors Ehit Noint Garland |type of anti-hero = God Slaying Mercenary }} Hajime Nagumo (ハジメ, Nagumo Hajime?) better known as the God Slaying Demon King, is the anti-hero and main protagonist of the Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou series. After being called once incompetent and betrayed by one of his classmates, Hajime falls into the abyss where his journey to become the strongest begins. In the beginning, Hajime has a miserable life in school and Tortus when he was bullied after he got a lot of attractions from girls including Kaori Shirasaki. When he was left for dead and suffered, Hajime turned into a monster. After Hajime eaten many most powerful monsters and made weapons from monsters' essences, he gained too much power and mutated that break even level 100 meaning he become more powerful beyond of that of a god as he killed Ehit and became a human/monster hybrid but turned from a pure good person into a ruthless killer when he vowed that he will kill all those who get in his way or harming his friends (harem). When learned from the Liberators of Hajime and his classmates were being used by the god, Ehit. Hajime abandoned all respects for the god and hates him and all others gods as he swear to kill them all. Hajime became popular to girls of his new appearances and marrying 8 times and Yuka as his mistress. He became a step-father of Myu after marrying her mother, Remia. Appearance In the beginning of the story, Hajime had black hair, brown eyes, and a slim body type. He also had a kind face and attitude. After falling into the abyss and eating the twin-tailed wolf monster, his body began to wither away. After he drank the ambrosia in the abyss to counter the effects of the monster meat, his body began to heal and grow stronger in the process. Due to the stress of this repeated revitalization, his hair turned white, a condition called Marie Antoinette syndrome. His eyes also turned red and his body gained tattoo-like red veins, a sign of becoming a demonic monster. These red marks also grant Hajime the ability to use magic without needing to use chants or incantations. He also grew 10 cm in height and gained a muscular, toned figure. The huge change in his appearance (along with his personality and abilities) made it difficult for those who knew Hajime before to recognize him at first, only recognizing him because of his voice and facial features (and that's only after taking a closer look). Shorty after falling into the abyss, Hajime lost his left arm to the Claw Bear on the first floor. He would later lose his right eye during his battle against the Hydra. After completing the Great Orcus Labyrinth and gaining creation magic, Hajime would replace them with a mechanical arm and an artifact called the Demon Eye, respectively. After he returned to Earth, Hajime's hair and eyes reverted back to their original color due to Kaori's restoration magic. He decides, however, to keep his mechanical arm and demon eye, which are disguised to look like his original arm and eye. Personality Hajime was originally a weak and average person with a timid and tolerant personality but with an extremely kind and gentle heart. While mild-mannered, he has a special type of bravery and strength of heart that would allow him to sacrifice his own dignity and well-being to protect a child from harm. Kaori noted that it would be easy to be a hero to fight against evil if one were already strong, but it takes true strength to go against evil if one knows that they are weak. His strength of heart is evident by his ability to keep calm when his class faced perilous dangers from a Behemoth, while Kouki had momentarily stood paralyzed by fear until being snapped out of it by Hajime. He had a Motto of "Hobbies First" and would put his hobbies over everything else despite ridicule by his peers. He was also considered mature. After fell into the abyss and suffered when lost his left arm due to Hiyama's betrayal, Hajime abandoned his kind and gentle attitude and adopted a newly personality as cold, unstable, ruthless, cruel, uncaring and sadistic murderer. He will kill anyone who gets his way of his goal to return back to Japan. He shown his sadistic side after he killed monsters and eaten their meat for his mutation. He doesn't care for vengeance as he viewed himself to be more powerful than his now useless classmates. Learned from the hologram Oscar of the gods, Hajime doesn't worship gods but rather hold hatred toward the gods and will kill them all. Even though reunited with his classmates (only to indebted Kaori), Hajime still doesn't care about his weak classmates (except for Kaori and Shizuku) and give them a proper warning if they get in his way, he'll kill them caused them to fear Hajime even caused his former bullies to be afraid of him. Hajime will also kill those who lay a single finger or harms his comrades (harem) such as he murdered the traitorous idiot Hiyama for killing Kaori Shirasaki. Despite he was once human, Hajime doesn't care of saving lives for those who are manipulated by the gods and unlike the Liberators, he will kill them all when he unleashed a massacre upon both human and demon worshipers (pawns) of Ehit and brought destruction upon Tortus during the war on Heiligh Kingdom. Hajime viewed all races of Tortus (including the gods) as weaklings after he murdered Noint. In his sadistic side, Hajime mocked and provoked his enemies to lead them to their deaths. He has no tolerances for empty idealism, emotional weaknesses or cowardice. He got disgusted by Kouki's idiotic ideals. He called Hiyama and his gang worthless and weak as well exposed Hiyama's greatest fear of his responsible for Hajime's "fall" and left him for dead. He doesn't take orders from those who are inferior to himself. He refused to return to the so-called "Hero Party" to being pawns for Ehit's twisted entertainment. After returned to Japan, Hajime is at least a bit merciful as he will pulverize anyone who dare challenge him and left them to be humiliated as he did with the students of the Yaegashi Dojo and bullied and completely humiliated the so-called "Soul Sisters" in public who are annoyances to one of his wives, Shizuku Yaegashi Despite being a ruthless and uncaring murderer, Hajime is still honorable as he has what's left of his kindness. He cares deeply for his comrades (harem). He is a protective father of Myu. He allowed Kaori Shirasaki (his childhood love interest during middle school and future wife) to join him. He let Shizuku (one of his lover and future wives) to keep his created sword, Black Blade as a gift. After murdered Hiyama, Hajime gave his classmates chances but kept his warning thanks to Suzu, Ryutarou and Shizuku's begging when literally spared Kouki's life. Hajime had promised Kaori if she dies, he will revive her with a stronger body. Hajime made more adjustments for his classmates' weapons and armor after opens his work. When failed on Suzu's bracelets for enhancements, Hajime gives Suzu a pair of twin iron fans (one of his masterpieces) as a gift. Although he doesn't care for his classmates, Hajime was willing to bring them back to Japan. Kills List Hajime killed many monsters and humans apostle of the evil god Ehit including his formerly bully now victim Daisuke when he unleashed a massacre. He also killed the supposedly "god" Ehit and his top Apostle Noint which he earn the reputation as the God Slayer meaning he can kill any gods and immortals. After murdered Daisuke Hiyama has became a warning to his classmates if they would cross him and his comrades (harem). * Countless Monsters * Countless Humans * Countless Demons * His undead classmates * Cattleya * Yukitoshi Shimizu * Daisuke Hiyama (caused) * Reichi Kondou * Hansen (anime only) * Noint * Ehit * Countless Ehit's Apostle Abilities and Powers * Mystical Mutations: '''Hajime gain this mutation by eating the monsters' meat and drank the liquified mana. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Following his mutations, Hajime possessed demonic strength to easily overpower monsters, demons and apostles as well easily kill the self-proclaimed "gods". Hajime's strength is 12 times powerful than Kouki Amanogawa (the supposedly strongest of the "Hero Party"). Hajime can easily break bones and strike though his enemies' internal organs even to human who were blessed superhuman physical abilities such he did to Daisuke Hiyama (a traitor who was one of the supposedly strongest of the "Hero Party". Hajime can bypass his enemies' defense such as Kouki even in his "limit break" and Hajime wasn't in full strength. After slaying Ehit, Hajime's strength can kill even a god or immortal being to his nickname from his classmates as the "God Slaying Demon King". He can pulverized those on earth who challenge and leave them humiliated. His strength is too great even the holy church pope and bishop's powers cannot handle too much power. ** '''Superhuman Speed: Hajime possessed demonic speed that not even Kouki can catch up to his speed. ** Superhuman Durability: '''Hajime possessed demonic durability as his body acts like armor. Hajime doesn't receive any injuries from weak attacks such as Cattleya's high level magic. Kouki's sword attacks and Hiyama's fireball. He only taken minor injuries from Noint. While unleashed his true power, he gained invulnerability and regenerations. ** '''High Level Mana: '''Hajime possessed a high level mana. His original mana was sky blue but due to his mutation, it turned into a crimson mana. ** '''Weaponry Creations: '''As a "Synergist", Hajime created weapons and armors. However in his mutations, Hajime created powerful advanced weapons similarity to earth's technologies for war. His greatest masterpiece are his signature revolvers, Drucken (a hugh hammer, gift to Shea Haulia), Black Blade (a katana, gift to Shizuku Yaegashi) and Twin Iron Fans (gift to Suzu Taniguchi). His revolvers can penetrates armors even Kouki Amanogawa's strongest armor and pierce through monsters' durability. His rifle is 10 times powerful than his revolvers. His pile bunker can penetrate defense and pierce through his enemies' weak points such as Noint's crystal-like heart. ** '''Vehicles Creations: '''Hajime created any transportation vehicles although he didn't receive driver licenses. ** '''Tremendous Marksmanship: Like earth's military soldiers, Hajime is naturally gifted a high accuracy for firearms. Even he can hit targets while not looking. Hajime has accuracy of throwing objects such as grenades and sugar cubes. ** Training Methods: '''Through his mutation, Hajime has a high level of military training methods. To make anyone who he trained stronger enough to defend them such as the Haulia Tribe, his party (harem) and others. According to Ryutarou Sakagami, Hajime is considered to be a pupil of Gunnery Sergeant Hartman who is Ryutarou's idol. ** '''Spirit Magic: '''Hajime holds this magic to bring the dead back to life as he used it to revive Kaori and transfer her soul in Noint's body. ** '''Body Modifications: Like scientists, Hajime has tremendous adjustments to modify one's body after temporarily died by using Noint's genes and organs to make them hybrid apostle as well impossible to die easily as he did with Kaori's body. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Inventors Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Demons Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Mutated Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentor Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker